How Hermione Granger, Accidentally, Changed the World
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: Falling through time was not a quick process. Despite what books and television suggested you don't just disappear from one moment in time and instantaneously reappear in another point. If Hermione had to describe it, which she might as well since she had nothing better to do, it felt like a high speed drop which never seemed to end. Triad. M for language, violence, sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

Falling through time was not a quick process. Despite what books and television suggested you don't just disappear from one moment in time and instantaneously reappear in another point. No, it was an exhausting feat that took what felt like years. If Hermione had to describe it, which she might as well since she had nothing better to do, it felt like a high speed drop which _never seemed to end_ where the sounds are oddly similar to the Doctor Who theme song and all that you could see are blurs moving around you like everyone else is at high speed and you're at a standstill. It was so nauseatingly fast that she was pretty sure her stomach is still back in 1997 and will not be completing the journey to wherever, _whenever,_ she will end up.

How she got in to this predicament was also a bit of a blur. The day started off well, it was the first day of August and It had been Bill Weasleys and Fleur Deleacour's wedding. Devon, and really the south of England as a whole, had put on beautiful day which had turned into a mild summers evening. For the first time in while, really since Dumbledores death at the hands of Snape back in June, people felt they could smile and laugh. The golden trio had temporarily suspended their horcrux hunt to watch the eldest Weasley wed. The wedding itself was beautiful, Hermione who up until that point had thought the wedding was staged due to haste realised that war or not the pair would have been ready to marry anyway. What followed the ceremony was a reception in the backyard of the burrow. Music played as guest danced and drank. There were speeches and laughter as well as a crying Molly Weasley who kept muttering about grandchildren in her drink induced haze. The night had been in full swing when Kingsley's patronus interrupted to announce The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was dead quickly sobering the mood. As soon as it faded away the the distinct pops of apparition sounded over the afraid chatter and the distinct black robes and hoods of the Death Eaters arrived. Hermione isn't to sure exactly what happened after that. She remembered the heat of fire and the screams of the wedding guests. She saw Harry, disguised as a Weasley, mouth _headquarters_ and then she nodded in understanding and disapparated to Grimmauld Place. Or at least she assumed she did at the time. The feeling however was not the same and instead reminded her of her trips with the time turner in third year, albeit on a much grander scale. She was nearly certain she was not changing locations but rather dates.

So here Hermione was falling, very literally, into the unknown. And of course just as her stomach seemed to adapt to the sensation the blurs slowed and she was deposited onto the ground, a thump announcing her arrival. Bruised but thankfully not broken she eased her way onto her feet to work out where **WHEN** the heck she was. Her first thought was that it was cold, not freezing like the chill of winter, but not the summer night she came from. The sky was still dark but thankfully the stars, bright against the blackness of the sky, indicated that the likelihood of rain was low. Turning around to see more of her surroundings she came face to face with a building. While smaller, and if she was being honest.. less of an eye sore, than it was in her time she instantaneously recognised it as the Burrow. She counted only three stories and her mind took no time realising the implications. She hadn't just traveled days or months in time but years. She estimated she was at some point in the late seventies from the house alone, as while still big and jarring it still had a few more additions to go before it resembled the structure she knew.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a bang from inside the house and the scared voice of Molly Weasley "Bill, I need you to wake up Percy dear and go hide okay. Charlie grab the twins from their cot and go with him".

 _Shit, on my arrival I triggered the wards_ Hermione realised, _they probably think I'm a death eater here to kill them._ With that realisation she quickly apparated away to the only place she could think of wishing she could apologise for nearly scaring the Weasley family to death.

* * *

In her desperation Hermione had taken herself to the heart of Wizarding London in Diagon Alley. Being late at night, or at least she assumed it was, the street was near deserted. All the shops, some familiar like Ollivanders and the Apothecary, where closed. The only noise was coming from the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the street where a vaguely familiar Hobgoblins song was playing loudly and drunk voices sung even louder overtop. Making her way towards the pub in search of warmth and clues as to when she was Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the Owl Emporiums window. She was still wearing her lilac dress robes which were much to short for the weather outside and had torn in several places from her abrupt landing. Her hair had fallen out from her half-updo and her bag was dirty was dirty but thankfully in one piece and still stocked from the horcrux hunt. Thinking she should grab something to cover up she went to fish in her bag for a sweater. Distracted in her search she failed to hear someone approach her until she was shoved against the side of the shop her wrists pinned above her head.

"What's a pretty young thing doing out so late all alone?" A voice slurred from above her. Hermione looked up to see a tall middle aged man with greying hair and yellow teeth smiling suggestively down at her. She could smell the fire whiskey on his breath as he leant in closer.  
"Get of me!" she yelled as she tried to wriggle her right hand, which was holding her wand, free.

"Now now sweetheart, don't play games with me. You're out her wearing so little just waiting for a man like me to come along."

"Fuck you, you don't get the right to assault me and then justify it by saying I was asking for it," Hermione growled trying to use any strength she had to escape his clutches. The man was still much stronger than her and without her wand she was useless. Her fighting didn't seem to faze him as he pinned her against the wall with his own body and was moving one hand towards her crotch tracing her bodies curves on the way. Just as Hermione was resigning herself to the fact she was not only in a time without anyone she knew she was also going to be raped, her attacker was abruptly ripped away. She fell to the ground a stream of tears rushing down her face. Above her a man with his back towards her was tackling her assailant to the ground and yelling angrily at the vile man. Realising that he had the man under control she closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Hermione was finally getting her breathing under control when a soft voice gently said "Miss, would you like me to take you to St Mungos?". She shook her head against the wall and slowly began opening her eyes. In front of her was a tall lean man with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden slightly by thin framed glasses. Her mind first went to Harry, but looking into his eyes she realised that her saviour was not her best friend but rather his father James Potter. His very much young and alive father. And momentarily a thought passed through her mind _Well fuck, this is definitely the 70s. At least I was right about something._


	2. Chapter 2

Of course the first person to talk to her in this time would be James Potter. Sure technically it was her would be rapist but she didn't think he deserved the title of being a person nor was he really invested in Hermione besides her vagina. So here she was already breaking the first rule of time travel _don't meddle_ without even trying to.

"My name is James Potter. I'm and Auror with the Ministry of Magic, my partner Frank has taken the man into custody. He can't hurt you," the hazel eyed man gently told Hermione, not daring to get to close in case he frightened her.

"Thank you," she whispered horsely, her throat dry from hyperventilating.

"You shouldn't have to thank me Miss. You shouldn't have to be in that position at all".

"As much as I wholeheartedly agree I do have to thank you. Without you who knows what would have become of me."

James nodded sombrely "Well he's been taken into custody by my partner Frank. He will go to trial and with your memories, if we have you permission to use as evidence, he will be locked away for a long time. Now can I escort you home?"

"I was actually just looking for a hotel, I'm new to London. I'll head into muggle London, I'm sure there will be plenty around." Hermione stated, trying to appear braver than she really was about the prospect of being alone.

"Nonsense, I'll help you search. In fact I'll do you one better, you can stay with me in my spare room."

"Mr Potter" - "James" he interrupted - "James, thank you for your offer but you can understand if after tonight going to a strangers house doesn't seem like a wise decision,". She would be nervous, in most cases, but while never having met the man James Potter was hardly a stranger. From all the stories Remus and Sirius prattled on about she felt like she nearly grew up with him. Instead she declined, rather halfheartedly, due to the logical side of her screaming that prolonging the meeting was foolish and dangerous.

"That's very understandable but I can't just leave you alone. My girlfriend Lily will also be present and you can create whatever wards you need on the spare room to feel safe."

Hermione deliberated the offer. She knew she should immediately decline but the appeal of a safe warm bed after the horror night she had was starting to win. Add the fact she would get to meet and interact with Harry's parents, people she deemed hero's for saving her best friend, well the offer seemed to good to be true.

"I would appreciate that,".

Hermione took James offered arm and her last thought before she felt the familiar pull of aparation behind her navel was _Harry should be here, not me._

* * *

Hermione and James landed on a cobbled street, not dissimilar to the one they had left from, surrounded by identical terraces. He lead her towards a house only unique due to its bright orange door, with number _23_ hammered on the front. He unlocked the door and beckoned her into the building, which she realised was not one house but rather two apartments. He made his way up the staircase, Hermione following close behind. Hermione realised that Lily couldn't be pregnant yet as they moved to Godric's Hollow shortly after they found out and this certainly wasn't the cottage Harry spent his early years in. In fact James had only called Lily his girlfriend, so if they weren't married but out of Hogwarts it meant it was somewhere between July 1978 and June 1979. Hermione would guess April 1979 if she had to estimate. James was clearly more than a trainee Aurour, which means he completeted the required 6 month course, so it had to be at least early 1979. The cool night also didn't bare the chill of winter nor the mildness of summer but instead felt more like a mid spring evening. While Hermione felt comfort it having an idea of when she was, the thought of going from one war to another wasn't appealing. To meet people she knew would die well before her time seemed cruel, knowing what she knew yet not being able to do anything seemed crueler. The idea of letting other humans succumb to their disastrous fate made her feel sick. She needed to get back to her own time before she did something drastic and irreversible.

* * *

James ushered her in to a modest apartment. While small, much smaller than she knew he could afford, it was light and cosy. Pictures adorned the wall, mostly of the pair with there respective friends from Hogwarts, but she spotted a few family photos mixed in.

"Why isn't this a treat, my boyfriend home early for a change," a gentle voice called from deep in the apartment "you should give me some warning next time, I might not have enough time to send one of my many lovers home," it giggled.

"Lils you know as well as I do that I'm already to much of a handful. Having a lover on the side would destroy your precious alone time." James yelled back into the house. "Now come here, if you're decent, we have a guest."

"A guest? I thought Remus and Sirius had date night and Peter was looking after his mother?" Lily chimes get louder and louder as she drew closer to the entrance way come lounge room. She emerged from the hallway and Hermione had to stop herself from outwardly gasping. While being nearly identical to the Lily she had seen in photos, in person the red head looked so young. _She is so young_ Hermione reminded herself. She's a teenager, 19 years old, not much older than herself. The idea that this _child;_ for Hermione still considered herself and really anyone that hasn't even reached twenty a child, would be dead in no more than three years time was nauseating.

"Ahh, not one of our regulars then. Maybe it isn't me with the lover after all!" She joked eyeing the unfamiliar girl.

"Lils this is Hermione, she needed a place to stay," James spoke, deciding it wasn't his place to go into further details about the events that led the curly brunette to their apartment. Lily while smiling politely was clearly weary of allowing a stranger in her home without any explanation.

"I was in Diagon Alley having a not very pleasant encounter," - "understatement of the century" James coughed under his breath - "with a vile drunk man when James pulled him away and saved me. I was planning on staying at a hotel but James kindly offered the spare room and I said yes due to the appeal of not being alone, if it is okay with you of course".

"Those fucking vile men thinking they can do whatever they please to women without repercussions. If I see that arsehole I'll make her realises just how cunning and strong women are!"

"As you can see Lily's got a fiery temper to match her firey hair," James mock whispered to Hermione as Evans paced about rambling about justice reminding Hermione of herself.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there "Lily murmured as she calmed down, "of course you can stay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains. She was initially confused as to where she was but the events of the ministry quickly came back to her.

Thankfully James and Lily had sent her off to bed shortly after her arrival in their apartment. The spare room wasn't large by any means but it had a comfy double bed that Hermione had no trouble falling to sleep on after she set up a few precautionary wards. Hermione knew she needed to decide how to handle her time here. Firstly she thought of tracking down Dumbledore and asking for his help, but over the past few years she didn't exactly trust his actions. His utilitarianism views hadn't exactly seemed fair when you were the one getting hit by the proverbial trolley. He would make her avoid changing the past, or rather now the present, and stupidly Hermione was leaning on doing the exact opposite. She had already made an impact and who knows the ripple affect that alone has changed. Maybe she interrupted the night James proposed or maybe the man who got arrested was on of the Death Eaters who attacked Marlene McKinnon. The possibilities were endless and quite frankly a nightmare to think about . On top of that getting back to her time seemed like a momentous task. Time travel itself was rare enough, there were limited time turners in her time alone and they were highly guarded; who knew where or even if they existed in this time. Furthermore time turners were certainly not designed to go forward and Hermione essentially inventing one seemed highly unlikely even for her level of intelligence. Then there was however she ended up time travelling, despite thinking back she couldn't pinpoint anything she did differently to normal apparition. Even if she could work out why she time travelled working out how to travel back to 1997 and not ending up elsewhere would be extremely risky, she couldn't exactly practice. So she was leaning towards making her time here, which seemed like it could be permanent, count. She couldn't just sit idly by and watch the Wizarding world fall to shit around her. No she would change it. Armed with knowledge about Voldemort and his followers she could hopefully finish the war and save lives. Of course she was not naive enough to attempt to do this alone. She felt kind of guilty but she knew she need to involve James and Lily, and ideally Remus and Sirius as well, in her plan. She would have to share with them her knowledge of the future without sounding like a raving lunatic. Luckily she still had some veritaserum somewhere deep in her bag she could use if they questioned her.

* * *

It was mid morning before she ventured out of her borrowed room. It was located if the main living room which was organised in a form of tidy clutter. Two bookcases lined the eastern wall filled to the brim with a mixture of magical and muggle books. The opposite wall was filled with photographs; the frames were a variety of colours and materials and none of them were hung perfectly straight. It looked and felt like a home, lived in and loved.

Lily was in the kitchen on the other side of the living room. Her back was turned away from Hermione as she stirred something she was cooking on the stove. It was easy to see she was a muggleborn. Those who had grown up with magic always seemed to used spells for tasks like cooking, cleaning and even showering. Muggleborns struggled to get out the habits they grew up with, Hermione herself always seemed to be finishing a task when she realises she could have used magic and be done in half the time. It seemed Lily was exactly the same.

"Good morning," Lily spoke as she spotted Hermione when she turned around to grab some more ingredients off the island.

"Morning Lily, thanks again for letting me stay," Hermione smiled graciously, if asked to home a stranger in the middle of the night Hermione didn't know whether she would be as kind to say yes. "I was hopping I could speak to James and yourself about something, it is going to sound mad but I really need your help."

"Oh, he's uhh at work this morning but he should be back mid afternoon, would that be alright?"

"That would be great, thank you so much for trusting me"

"Of course," Lily smiled warmly, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be lovely."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the morning after breakfast trying to work out exactly what she would tell them. Should she leave anything out? Should she talk about Harry? About Peter? About their deaths? Did it matter if she did because all of those things might be irrelevant now she was here. She felt like she should write notes so she wouldn't miss anything. The amount of information she was overwhelming yet she could only worry that she was missing crucial parts. For example she could tell them that Gideon and Fabian in February 1981 in Puddlemere but she couldn't give them an exact day or exact killers. She could tell them that Tom Riddle was Voldemort and about the horcruxes he created but she could't say exactly how many there are in this time and where they are kept. It felt like she only had half of the story. Then again she had a lot more information then those fighting now and maybe she had enough to change everything.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed. This paring has been stuck in my brain for a while and since I can't find many lilyxJamesxHermione stories to satisfy my curiosity I decided to write one myself. This is a shorter chapter, I didn't intend to publish the second chapter so** **quickly after the first...but I was a little inebriated and decided that the people want more and I should put it up and little early and unfinished. Due to that I felt I was making you wait for this chapter so Hermione telling James and Lily she is a time traveller, which probably should have been in this chapter, will now be the start of chapter four. I hope this is enough to temporarily satisfy your curiosity and I shall endeavour to have the new chapter up within a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You are going to think I'm bonkers," Hermione started off, eyeing the couple on the couch opposite her.

"Actually you'll probably go past bonkers and think the worst, like that I am a spy with such a crazy story that I'll think you might believe it. But I need you to trust me, or at least just listen and let me answer any questions you have before kicking me out you apartment".

James and Lily shared an apprehensive look but both nodded in agreement.

"Firstly, before I begin, I just want to say I'm really sorry for getting you involved in this. If I could do this by myself I would but even I'm not egotistical enough to believe I hold that sort of power. Secondly I want to say thank you. Thank you James for saving me last night, thanks to both of you for being kind enough to let me stay."

Hermione nervously cracked her fingers together before raising her head briefly meeting both pairs of blue and hazel eyes. Taking a big gulp of air she spoke "My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I was born on the 19th of September 1979".

"Wait as in 6 months time?" Lily asked, breaking the momentary silence that had fallen over them, her voice saturated with disbelief.

"Yes. I was born to muggle parents and didn't learn I was a witch till McGonagall turned up at my door when I was eleven. At that time the wizard of world was somewhat at peace, Voldemort was believed dead and most of his followers were imprisoned. Unfortunately he wasn't, for lack of a better phrase, completely dead just dormant. In my fourth year he was brought back and thus started the second wizarding war. I was trying to help destroy Voldemort when I somehow ended up here. I don't know when or if I can return to my time and I can't bring myself to do nothing when I could help destroy Voldemort and stop many deaths. I can't do this alone so I was hoping you two would help. If you agree I'll go into more detail and explain everything I can. If not I can leave now, I promise I'll never bother you again."

"Your saying you are from the future, a future still at war, and you want us to help end it sooner?" James asked slowly trying to comprehend what Hermione was saying.

"Yes,"

"Why us? Why not Dumbledore or someone at the ministry?"

"That is kind of a long winded answer that I'll try to explain if you agree. But essentially it comes down to the fact that I trust both of you. I know you are powerful and loyal. But it hopefully wouldn't just be you, if you agree I'd hope to employ the help of Sirius and Remus and maybe a few other order members."

"You know about Sirius and Remus, and the order?"

"From the future remember," Hermione chuckled.

"So how do we trust you, if we decide to help you? Why should we believe any of this?" Lily asked cautiously.

"You shouldn't, being careful is necessary in times like this. But I can prove to you I'm being honest. Whether it be veritaserum, an umbreakable vowel or a pensive I'll do it."

* * *

It turned out they did not have a pensive so veritaserum was the best offer. Hermione offered to delve into her supply but cleverly Lily suggested using her own as they would be unsure if she was lying about the serum itself. Hermione readily agree and took the serum and repeating herself; quickly reveling she was being honest. Lily and James ,of course, agreed to help her being the self sacrificing people she was told stories of. Hermione then shared information about what she knew about Voldemort and how to (hopefully) stop him. She touched on key dates in the war hoping that the timing was still correct even after her meddling arrival. She shared as much as she could without mentioning Harry, she was still under the effects of veritaserum so she couldn't lie and instead has to try to steer the conversation away from any possible questions which couldn't be explained without him. _Why were you so involved in the war? How did you find out about horcruxes? Who helped bring down Voldermort the first time?_ Of course the idea that Harry wouldn't somehow come up was illogical, he was an integral part of both wars and her life.

* * *

So why don't you trust Dumbledore?" James finally asked, shocked that someone can find fault in a wizard who was very much the face of noble and good in the wizarding world.

"Dumbledore's idea of protecting the greater good always seems to mean someone gets negatively impacted. Sometimes it was me but mostly I watched my best friend, Harry James Potter, be put in to dangerous situations because of Dumbledore."

"Did you just say Potter? Harry James _Potter?_ " James asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Harry Potter is my best friend. Or will be, or maybe even was if I unintentionally effected time enough to stop him from being born." Hermione was trying to not to dive into that confusing, and guilt ridden, spiral again. "And yes he is your son. There was a prophecy written about a child who would destroy Voldermort, or at least that's what Voldermort assumed, and Harry basically fit the criteria. So he decided to kill him and get the threat out of his way. He stormed your house late one evening and killed you both before shooting the killing curse at Harry who was only one at the time. Lily, you had put a protection spell on Harry and it stopped him from dying and instead bounced the curse back at Voldermort, but unfortunately the horcruxes he created meant he wouldn't truly die."

"Wait, so we are going to die?" Lily stuttered as tears dripped from her emerald eyes.

"No, Lily and James Potter from my world did. I won't let it happen to you," Hermione spoke with conviction. She, with their help, would change everything."Harry was then placed with Petunia,"

"No..." Lily gasped "he wouldn't,"

"He did, knowing full well that you'd never want him to go their. Knowing he was being abused. He could have picked anyone else but he decided to make Harry grow up in a nightmare. He wanted him to be alone and unloved so when he showed Harry his first real big of compassion Harry would do whatever he was told to have Dumbledore praise him again."

"What about a wizarding will? Surely we would have had one in place due to the war, and we would have stated that Sirius on Remus would have custody in the event of our deaths. It's a law that no one can go against, not even Dumbledore".

"It is and you did, but he found a way around it. Sirius was suppose to be Harry's guardian. When Voldermort broke in the house was under the fidelius charm and everyone assumed Sirius was the secret keeper as to how close you were. Therefore when you were killed he was blamed for betraying you. Not only was he charged with being a Death Eater he also got framed for the murder of twelve muggles by the real culprit when he went to seek revenge. He was put into Azkaban without a trial, actually without even an interview. Dumbledore not only was Cheif Warlock for Wizengamot and had power to call a trial, but I believe he might of known Sirius wasn't the secret keeper as Dumbledore would of been the one to perform the charm as it is a notoriously complicated piece of magic. So he managed to get Sirius out of the way and could place Harry wherever he pleased. That is just the start of why I don't trust Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore wouldn't, would he? That manipulative bastard, how dare he willing let a child get abused!" Lily growled.

"Who was our secret keeper?,"James whispered, scared of the answer. Clearly they would pick someone they trusted implicitly and whoever that was betrayed them.

"I'm sorry James," Hermione said, reaching out to grab one of his hands in her own as comfort. "Just remember that me being here may have altered the course of events enough to stop them from joining the Death Eaters,"

"Who?" He growled.

"Peter Pettigrew".


	5. Chapter 5

James was seething, yet he wasn't quite sure at whom his anger was directed. Was he mad at the pretty curly haired witch sitting across from him or at Peter for betraying his family. Deep down he knew Hermione wasn't lying, the vetiaserum was still in effect so even if she wanted to she couldn't, but he still didn't want to believe that it could be possible. His jaw was clenched in anger and his palms balled into fists, he was trying to find something to say but his mind was not cooperating.

"James," Hermione said softly reaching across to place a hand on top of his own, "That was the Peter from my world, not necessarily yours. We can stop him from joining the dark side, there is still hope". He wasn't sure that mattered. Just the fact that Peter could betray him felt like enough to sever any contact with him.

Hermione could feel the anger radiating off the couple, James in particular. She felt guilty for being responsible of their mood. The way Lily's green eyes shined with unshed tears and how James' hands were clenched so tight and his knuckles were drawing blood was on her.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to avoid telling you if possible. I shouldn't have barged in here and got you involved in something you shouldn't have to be in. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me" She sniffled, feeling her eyes water as the overwhelming feeling of regret wash over her.

"Don't you dare feel shame for this. We would be involved in this war with or without you here. You're our chance to survive, you'll save us." Lily insisted, clutching Hermione's arm and gently guiding her off her seat and onto the couch between the couple. Hermione felt herself being gently hugged from both sides and for the first time she let herself think she was doing the right thing and maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

She was still sandwich between the two almost an hour later when their floo roared to life breaking the heavy silence. Her heart raced with the shock of the unexpected noise but neither James nor Lily looked surprised at the arrival of unannounced visitors. The fire place expanded not once but twice to deposit the two visitors into the middle of the living room. Hermione couldn't see them due to a mop of Potter hair blocking her view, but she had a sneaking suspicion who they were.

"Lily-Pad," A familiar husky voice echoed "Im hungry and my boyfriend is being cruel and won't cook for me,"

"You do realise boyfriend is not a synonym for slave right?" And that you are perfectly capable of making food yourself. Your a bloody wizard for Christ sakes, it's not the hard," Another voice bellowed back, the tone firmly in the middle of teasing and offended.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Lily scolded half heartedly.

"How dare you suggest such a thing? Don't you know one of my greatest pleasures in life is making an entrance. The audacity." The husky voice complained as he walked towards the couch. There in front of Hermione, waving his arms rather wildly, was a young Sirius Black. Dressed in tight leather pants and an open button up young Sirius was exactly what Hermione expected him to be. He wasn't quite as tattooed, although there was still a lot of artwork to admire, and he had muscles she was certain her Sirius hadn't been able to reclaim since his stint in Azkaban. She could tell the moment he saw her squished in the middle as his eyes lit up and a crooked smirk graced his face.

"Oh I see why we should have knocked. I know when you both had a few too many fire whiskeys at the pub last week you were talking about threesomes, didn't expect you both to have the courage to go through with it. She's a pretty bird too,"

"Oi I'm right here," Both Hermione and Remus, who had stepped into her line of sight, growled in tandem.

"It's just an observation Moony, clearly James and Lily already have dibs" he chuckled.

"Do shut up," Lily urged "now if you behave there may be some leftover Shepard's pie in the fridge,". Sirius didn't have to be told twice and immediately made a bee line for the kitchen. Returning quickly with a Tupperware container in one hand and a fork in the other.

"I'm sorry about him," Remus sighed, "My name is Remus Lupin, I went to school with James and Lily," He offered out his hand and she gladly took it, repressing the desire to leap up and hug the man. This Remus looked young and happy, the wrinkles and grey hair that had accumulated from a combination of age and lonliness had not yet taken residence on his head. He however didn't look like freshly nineteen. She wasn't sure if it was his height, his maturity or the faint scars you could see marring his body if you squinted but he seemed older than just a teenager.

"Hermione Granger" she smiled, trying to ignore yet another pang of guilt for involving him in a war she wished he would never be apart of. As if she almost sensed the guilt radiating of Hermione, Lily gently laid a hand on her upper thigh and began soothingly running her hand up and down.

"Sirus Black," Was the said by the boy who was to interested in food to come introduce him properly.

"Hermione here is staying with us at the moment,"

"For how long?" Remus queried as Sirus muttered something that sounded eerily like _threesome_ under his breath.

"Indefinitely," James announced confidentially, backed up with a nod from Lily.

"Wait, you don't have to do that. I can find somewhere else to stay, I don't want to put you out," Hermione argued.

"Shut up. I think you'll easily repay us." James said leaving no room for discussion. "You see Hermione here," he divulged turning to face the boys who had sat themselves on the chair opposite "is going to save our lives,".

"And how the hell can you possibly predict that?" Sirius questioned.

"Quite easily actually. Hermione is a time traveller, she's from the future."

* * *

Explaining the whole story again so soon was exhausting. In hindsight Hermione realised that the smart way would have been to tell the four together and not have to see the absolute sorrow cross Remus and Sirius' faces just as it had to James and Lily before. To their credit they listened intently, Sirius even managed to keep his interrupting to a minimum, and didn't once question whether she was lying. The veritaserum has well and truly worn off but it seemed the fact that Lily and James trusted her was enough. Sirius had been just as stunned and angry as James when she mentioned Peters betrayal but Remus had been quiet and was staring pensively at a spot above Hermiones head on the wall behind her.

"Remus mate, what are you thinking?" James asked, also noticing the werewolf's odd behaviour.

"Somehow I'm not shocked." He admitted, "It isn't just the Peter is not around much anymore but when he is he smelt...different. It wasn't until Hermione said he betrayed us that it clicked what it was. He smelt like dark magic ".

"So your saying you think he's already turned to the dark side?" Lily whispered as James and Sirius both growled in anger and astonishment. They couldn't get their head around the fact the man, one of their best friends who not two weeks prior had accompanied them on a search for the perfect wedding ring for Lily, would turn on them and try to get them killed.

"Hermione, do you have any idea on when he decided to become a death eater?" Remus questioned.

"Honestly I'm not sure, no one ever said when or why he switched sides. For all I know he was lured across at Hogwarts," she admitted, feeling mortified at her lack of knowledge.

"It's okay," Remus consoled.

"Yeah, without you we would never had known. We would have been blindsided!" Sirius agreed.

"Thanks guys, I know you don't know me but I basically grew up with you both in the last few years. Thank you for trusting me,".

"Now I don't know about you guys, but I think the best course of action is to find out the truth. I still have more veritaserum left," Lily exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Peter to come for a visit was easier said than done. James, immediately after Hermione had informed Sirius and Remus about Peter's future betrayal, had sent an owl claiming it had been so long since they'd all caught up. The reply was far from instantaneous and after a few hours Remus and Sirius had floo'd home and Lily, Hermione and James had gone to bed. In fact it wasn't till later the next day that James owl had returned tapping on the kitchen window. The reply was short, agreeing that he hadn't seen his friends in a while, but listed excuses to why it wouldn't be possible that week. Peter had written that he was looking after his sick mother, a common answer when he was invited to catch up, but he also listed a new mysterious girl. Thankfully he did say he'd have time the following Thursday; unfortunately the following Thursday was 9 days away. Knowing it would seem a bit suspicious they decided to wait and not make up some urgent rouse to get Peter to visit any earlier and instead by their time.

Due to the delay Hermione did have a fair bit of it to kill. James was often on Auror shifts while Lily was studying to be a healer and seemed to mostly ulternate between classes and holing herself away with her textbooks. So while her two housemates were busy she actually ended up spending a lot of time with Sirius and Remus. Sirius, despite not actively engaging with his family for a few years, still had access to a fair bit of their vast fortune and decided to bum off the money. Remus however desperately wanted to work but due to the terrible prejudice against werewolves, and the idiotic rule where all creatures must be registered and forthcoming about their condition, he was having no luck actually finding a job in the magical world. He had resorted to an occasional shift at a muggle bookstore, but the work was only ever a few hours a day. Therefore the two were often free and spent time with the marauders resident time traveller.

Hermione was grateful for their company for a variety of reasons. Firstly, they were pushing her for information about the future. They had spent hours helping her list important details of the war and asking her about particulars she may have forgotten about otherwise. Secondly they treated her as a friend and helped her ease into this new life of hers in the past. They had taken her into Diagon Alley to set up a bank account at Gringotts, which she deposited the money tucked away in her beaded bag, as well as grab a few necessary items. She was rather apprehensive to head back following the incident on the night of her arrival in the 70s but the pair had stuck with her and had given Hermione a real sense of safety. They'd also dragged her to muggle London to get her more clothes that suited the time period, although her wardrobe had come along with her for the ride according to Sirius it made her stick out like a sore thumb. However the third reason, and most important, is that they made her feel like she was home. Although younger and less scarred these were two men she grew up with. It was comforting when they spent time with her and the fact that they never treated her with pity and instead teased and joked like she was used to made her feel almost normal.

Honestly Hermione just enjoyed being in their presence. Remus of this time is a much more confident man than his older counterpart. Sirius is as well but maybe that's not necessarily a good thing, he's still a little immature and holds the idea he's invincible. Of course he is like many 20 year olds in the aspect. The best part about the two was how happy they were together. Their relationship had come as a shock, the hints were there but they had never explicitly mentioned it in her time. She wondered if Sirius didn't go to Azkaban how long they'd have stayed together. If she went on whar type of couple they were now and how they acted with each other she'd bet they'd be together their whole lives. Despite all the teasing and petty fights, mainly due to Sirius' previously mentioned confidence issue, they obviously were very seriously in love and obviously happy together. She was honoured she got to witness it as she noticed in public they tended to act as friends, probably due to prejudice they'd experience in its variety of forms. She wished that didn't have to be the case.

While spending most of her days with Remus and Sirius, Hermione was holed up at night with James and Lily. The couple were very welcoming to Hermione which she was eternally grateful for seeing as she wasn't sure she'd do the same in that situation. Over the week they'd settled into an easy routine. They'd all congregate in the early evening for dinner after whatever day they'd been having. James surprisingly was the better cook which left the girls on clean up duty. Like with Remus and Sirius she spent time going over key events from the future, often jotted down thanks to her time with the boys. They'd then move on to something more lighthearted like the television, board games or reading before heading to bed. Hermione was surprised at how easy and comfortable living with James and Lily was, but she was having trouble not thinking of herself as a burden. So one week after her arrival, on a rainy Monday night, she decided if she was going to be stuck here she might as well assimilate. It was time she contributed to the household and got a job!

 **Hi all, sorry about the wait! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, it seems to be a bit of a filler and the tense sort of jumps around. However I wanted to get this out to you all and set up Hermione's life with the marauders in the 70s. Next chapter we will meet Peter! See you then.**


End file.
